El Regalo Mas Grande
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Es sorpresa asi que si quieren saber que hay en este fanfic, deberan entrar a leerlo x3 espero les guste x3. Pareja Sorpresa x3


**_El Regalo Más Grande._**

La fiesta era buena. El mago de fuego lo reconocía. Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

**_Lucy no estaba…_**

Lo sabía porque su olor no estaba en la fiesta, ni en el gremio, ni en un lugar cerca del edificio. Algo debía estar mal… de hecho… ahora que lo pensaba, la semana antes de la fiesta, Lucy había estado muy extraña, no parecía ser la misma de siempre. Había algo que su novia ocultaba, pero por más que Natsu intentó descubrir que hacía que la maga celestial estuviera de esa forma, no lo consiguió.

Pensó que dejarla un tiempo sola haría que ella se calmara. El también era así, le gustaba estar solo muy de vez en cuando. Cuando necesitaba olvidarse de todo. Sobre todo de cuanto extrañaba a Igneel. El entendía las cosas a su forma. O al menos eso era lo que el mago quería creer. Pero… ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Era que Lucy estaba en problemas? ¿Sería que el mago de fuego estaba ignorando un silencioso grito de auxilio por parte de la maga celestial?

No… no podía estar en esa fiesta sabiendo que había alguien que no la disfrutaba.

-Levy. ¿Sabes en donde esta Lucy? – le preguntó el mago de fuego a la maga de la escritura sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Ella lo miró con pena. Gajeel, que acompañaba a la maga, spo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

-Natsu… veras… esto es difícil de decir…-esto preocupó aún más al mago de fuego.

-¿Qué? ¡Habla, Levy! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estas asustando! – el mago de fuego no soportaba la incertidumbre. ¿Lucy estaba enferma? Si era eso… ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Él hubiera hecho lo que estuviera a la mano por hacer que Porlyusica la curara, inclusive sobornaría a Wendy con todo lo que tuviera. ¡Quedaría en bancarrota por ella si fuera necesario!

-¡Cálmate, Salamander! – le gritó Gajeel. Entonces Natsu salió de su ensoñación para notar que había asustado a Levy y se había ocultado tras su hombre, quien tomó la decisión de protegerla.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… - dijo escondiendo sus ojos en la sombra de su cabello rosado- no quise asustarte, Levy.

-N-no te preocupes, Natsu. Sé que no lo has hecho con intención…-dijo Levy tratando de sonar confiada cuando hace un momento pensó que el DS de fuego quemaría el sitio entero.- y - yo… te diré todo…

El Dragon Slayer simplemente se limitó a asentir. Gajeel, Levy y Natsu se dirigieron entonces a la barra del gremio. Natsu le pidió a Mirajane una copa, cosa que jamás hacia y esperó a que Levy comenzara a hablar.

-ya sabes que Lucy perdió a su mamá cuando era pequeña….y pues… sabes también que después de que esto pasara su padre cambió radicalmente….-Natsu solo asintió- pues… entre esos cambios radicales estaba también el festejo de la navidad… el padre de Lucy la convirtió en una niña infeliz que extrañaba los recuerdos con su madre. Y pues… debido a eso, durante las fiestas es cuando más extraña a su madre, cuando más se siente triste. Peor es ahora que su padre falleció hace un par de meses atrás. Se siente sola…aún más que antes.

"se siente sola…" "se siente sola…" "se siente sola" esa frase seguía rondando la cabeza de Natsu una y otra y otra vez. Entonces era cierto. Lucy necesitaba su ayuda. Lucy lo necesitaba en ese momento. No necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de iniciar su carrera a la puerta. Pero Erza y Gray le cerraron el paso.

-cálmate, Natsu.- le dijo Erza.

-¡no puedo! ¡Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, celebrando, Lucy está muriendo de tristeza y yo no puedo simplemente ignorarlo!- Natsu estaba preocupado, no lo negaba, no podía. Y que sus amigos se pusieran en su camino cuando intentaba ayudarla era por demás irritante.

-Flamita, sabemos cómo te sientes. Pero Erza ya hablo con Lucy y parecía adormilada, así que si no quieres que sienta que no la respetas, te vas a quedar aquí por lo menos hasta mañana.-entonces Erza y Juvia golpearon a Gray ante la mirada atónita de Natsu.

-¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Gray/ Gray - sama?! –gritaron las dos.

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Yo soy Gray!

-¡Gray/ Gray-sama no sabe decir cosas serias sin desnudarse!

El resto del gremio no pudo evitar reír. A Natsu le vino una imagen sobre Lucy molesta con él. Que varias veces había pasado ya, y la última, ella dejo de hablarle por un mes entero. No podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara de nuevo por que la verdad, no soportaba la idea de sufrir por otro mes entero soportando que Lucy fingiera que él no estaba ahí. Eso le había dolido aún más que los golpes que le daba Gray o Erza y eso ya era decir bastante. Natsu dejó que su cabello oscureciera sus ojos, caminando hacia Erza y Gray.

-Erza – la llamó- acompáñame al centro comercial.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Desde cuándo le interesan a Natsu las compras?-preguntó Levy a Gajeel. Erza por su parte, solo asintió e hiso una seña a Gray para que se quedara en la fiesta.

Era tarde y para la espera de Erza, ya habían cerrado varias de las tiendas. Pero Natsu no planeaba rendirse, ella lo sabía. Sea lo que sea que el buscaba, necesitaba su ayuda para eso y no lo iba a dejar solo. Menos por que, tratándose de Natsu, podrían quemar una tienda…o dos…tal vez tres… pero solo tres… ¿verdad?

Una vez terminadas las compras, Erza volvió a la fiesta y Natsu dijo que se quedaría en casa hasta mañana….pero mintió. Se infiltró en la casa de Lucy por la ventana, como siempre. Las luces estaban apagadas, y Lucy… en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Él sabía que ella había llorado. No solo por sus ojos hinchados sino que también el ambiente estaba lleno de un olor a agua y sal. ¿Así se sentía Lucy? ¿Él había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla sola cuando lo necesitaba?

Se sintió como la rata más asquerosa del mundo….estaba triste por no haberse dado cuenta de cuan mal se sentía Lucy. Por lo que, una vez dejado el pequeño paquete que había comprado antes en compañía de Erza, en la mesita de noche de Lucy, se fue directo a la sala y durmió en el sillón toda la noche a pesar del frio.

Soñó con Igneel. Como todo el tiempo. En el sueño aparecía el que era su padre y el mismo Natsu en una versión más pequeña. El Dragon le enseñaba a su hijo a remendar su propia ropa aunque realmente no era como que su hijo rompía la ropa tan fácilmente. Y durante el sueño estuvo hablando con su padre hasta que amaneció.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó. Lucy seguía dormida. Fue a la cocina y entonces preparó un café. Pensando que tal vez el olor del café despertara a la maga, pues sabia cuanto le gustaba.

Y no se equivocó. El olor al café hiso que la maga celestial abriera sus ojos. Olía a su bebida favorita… pero… un momento… ¿Quién había preparado café si ella había estado dormida? verificó sus llaves y las encontró en orden así que no era posible que Loki hubiera salido de su llave otra vez. Con cautela se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Escudriñando todo lo que su vista le ofrecía. Y entonces encontró la pequeña cajita que Natsu había dejado descansando en el lugar que ella prefería apartar para sus libros.

Con algo de cautela tomó la cajita adornada con un envoltorio rosa y un moño blanco. ¿Quién había dejado eso ahí? No lo entendía. Pero por el momento no le importaba. Había alguien en su casa y sus llaves no habían hecho nada por evitarlo…entonces debía ser alguien conocido. Cautelosamente se acercó a la cocina. En donde pudo ver a Natsu notablemente sorprendida.

-N-Natsu…

-Hola, Luce – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Ocultando su dolor.- Buenos Dias.

-¿C-Cuando fue que entraste a mi casa?

-Anoche.

-¿C-Como?

-Por la ventana…

-S-si llegaste anoche… ¿d-d-donde dormiste?

-en el sillón… tú haces preguntas muy raras, Luce.

Lucy respiró hondo. Se sirvió una taza de café , negándose a soltar la caja rosa y se sentó en el sillón que durante la noche había ocupado Natsu. Natsu se sentó en otro de los sillones.

-dime Natsu… ¿Qué es esta caja rosa?

-un regalo para Luce. ¿Por? –preguntó sonriente.

-no necesito regalos de Navidad, Natsu…

-Navidad fue hace dos días, Luce. Es solo un regalo. Y No me digas que no te gusta lo que hay adentro si ni siquiera lo has abierto – le respondió Natsu haciendo un puchero. Lucy suspiró. Natsu se acercó y tomó la pequeña caja.-¿sabes, Luce? Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando lo necesitabas. Pensé que era uno de esos momentos que a veces yo me tomo para pensar. De verdad… lo siento…

Lucy estaba sorprendida. No pensó que Natsu se diera cuenta de lo mal que ella se sentía. Sabía que Natsu era lento pero no era del todo un estúpido. Él sabía que algo no iba bien con ella desde un principio pero no lo había entendido.

-N-no…

-no, Lucy…. Te fallé… como amigo, como compañero de Gremio… como Novio…. lo lamento…y te juro que no va a volver a pasar nunca…

-Natsu…

-Por eso Luce…no permitiré que pases sola otra navidad.

Lucy estaba emocionada. Jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras de Natsu. Ahora entendía que a pesar de todo no había estado sola porque tenía a sus amigas y tenía a su novio. Que aunque era un poco necio, le encantaba destrozar cosas, era celoso y también muy impulsivo. Sabía que la amaba mucho. Y se lo demostraba a su forma. ese para ella era, el regalo mas grande.

_-Luce….-la llamó el abriendo la cajita frente a ella- Cásate conmigo…_

**_=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=_**

**_[[Hola x3_**

**_Este es un Regalo para mis senpais:_**

**_Lee Ab Koi_**

**_Fran – Neko- Nee_**

**_Sore – Chan_**

**_Rita – Chan_**

**_NaLu Roronoa_**

**_Miner117744_**

**_EllyweDreamland_**

**_AnikaDragneel_**

**_y para mi oneechan:_**

**_SinNombreEspecifico_**

**_Aunque llega tarde por que el foro no me dejaba publicar nada e.é y me confinó a jugar con huevos por muy feo que se lea eso, no es albur._**

**_Bueno. Faliz navidad atrazada. Espero que la hayan pasado de lo mejor. Les deseo muchas inspiraciones y que el foro no se porte mal tambien con ustedes e.é_**

**_Un abrazo y gracias de antemano si me dejan Review, que de eso vivo._**

**_Xei.]]_**


End file.
